Ezria's Second, First Meeting
by Ezriaisinfinite
Summary: Aria is hurt and confused and wants her relationship with Ezra back, before she knew about all of the lies. Can they start over from scratch with no more lies? BASED AFTER 4X20. MAY CONTAIN 4B SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

He wiped the tears from her eyes as he struggled to hold back his own. They had been talking all night. As he knelt at the end of the bed he was staring so intently at her face, looking for some sort of sign she was going to speak. He slid his hand away from her knees and over to her hands. He inhaled as he touched her porcelain skin. Although he was expecting her to back away she held his hand tighter than ever before and filled Ezra's eyes with hope. His eyes searched her face and hovered on her soft pink lips. The admiration in his eyes were like something from a movie. Aria brushed her hands through her hair to get it out of her face, her eyes still closed and crying as if she feared opening them.

Their lives had been overcome by lies to the point that it felt like nothing was real. The silence was deafening and neither of them wanted to break it. As they both felt the moment, Aria realised she couldn't lie to herself anymore. No matter what has happened in the past, she loved Ezra against reason and against her better judgement. The only thing in her life that wasn't plagued with lies was that feeling. The feeling she gets when he touches her hips and pulls her in close, the feeling she gets when he makes her laugh at his stupid jokes, the feeling she gets when she is just in his company. It was real. One of the very few real things in her life.

"I'm done." Aria opened her eyes wide and looked at Ezra while she spoke. She no longer looked upset, she was very in control.

"Aria—" Ezra was shaky in his words as he was interrupted. His eyes filled with doubt as he stared at Aria with undeniable love.

"No, Ezra. I'm finished." She looked at his hand in hers, then looked to the ceiling. The pause in her sentence was almost enough to bring Ezra to tears.

"I want to start over, no more lies." Aria frowned. "The first day I met you was a lie. A beautiful, romantic, whirlwind of a lie. Let's start over."

Ezra looked at Aria confused as he stood up to sit next to her on the bed. He still never lost grip of her hand. It was as if he thought if he let go, she would leave. Aria stood up in front of him. He looked at her baggy jumper and studied her face like he would never see her again.

"I would like to meet the real you… Like, a second chance at a first meeting." Aria half-smiled and broke Ezra's grip of her hand as she bent over to pick up her bag.

"Meet me at the bar, where we first met." Aria walked to the door as Ezra almost chased after her. "Be there at seven. Don't be late."

Aria smirked as she gently opened the door and slid outside.

"I'll be there." Ezra frowned as he watched her walk down the corridor and out of his apartment. He feared this would be the last time he would ever see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Aria had arrived home she went into a shower. Her eyes were puffy and red after the hours of crying. She rested her head forward on the tiles under the shower head, letting herself feel the warm water hit her back. She tilted her head up to face the water and brushed her hair out of her face. Smiling to herself, she felt like the last few days had been washed off of her. She stepped out of the shower and onto the bath mat, her smooth legs dripping with water. She wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at her own face. Her make-upless face still glowed with perfection. Aria was a true and natural beauty, a fact that couldn't be denied.

As Aria started getting ready she felt nerves fluttering in her stomach. She didn't know if she was excited, upset or scared. Either way it was better than the constant lump in her throat she had felt for a few days now, like she could cry at any moment. She had picked out an outfit of a black dress and ankle boots to wear tonight, the night she would "meet" Ezra again. She made such effort on her make up, studying each brush stroke and covering every blemish.

When Aria pulled up to the bar where she had first met Ezra, she didn't know what to expect. She was beginning to doubt her decision of agreeing to meet him and battled in her mind with the thought of turning back. She stepped out of the car and seen Ezra. He had made a real effort with a shirt and the tie Aria had bought him before. Aria looked over at him longingly as she knew they had an amazing attraction to each other and their connection is filled with a lot of sexual chemistry.

He was standing outside of a dark building with no sign on it. Aria walked across the road and stared at him.

"So… This place closed down then?" Aria questioned Ezra.

Ezra smiled as he stared deep into her eyes. "Yup, looks like it. I've only been once before. I came for nostalgic purposes tonight but doesn't look like that's happening… I remember they had some good music."

As Ezra grinned at Aria as she looked down at her fidgeting hands, he could see the doubt in her face.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Aria instantly looked up at Ezra's face as if he was crazy. He clocked her puzzled expression and started to shove the door open with his shoulder using a lot of force.

"Ezra, what are you doing?!" Aria wanted to shout to get through to him but didn't want to attract attention. Ezra smiled at her worried face as he finally managed to get the door open. He gestured at her to go through into the bar.

"After you, if you're brave enough." He winked at his love and smiled cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria smiled. She loved the danger and excitement her relationship with Ezra brought. She creeped in through the crack in the door as she looked back at Ezra smiling. The room was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She gripped Ezra's hand so tight. He could tell she was scared.

"I think theres a light over here. You're awful brave coming in here with a stranger. You don't know me, remember?" Ezra let go of Arias hand and walked to the corner of the room. Aria was stood in the middle of the room in the dark. She was terrified, all she could hear was Ezras footsteps getting further away from her. She closed her eyes.

Ezra flipped a switch and Aria opened her eyes reluctantly. She gasped in disbelief at what she saw.

The bar that held their first meeting was covered in rose petals. It made the room smell so aromatic, just like Aria's perfumed skin. The rest of the room was draped with fairy lights. It made the room look like there was millions of stars just for her. Ezra made his way over to behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Would you like a drink, beautiful stranger?" He asked whilst smirking.

Arias eyes were glazed over as if she was fighting back tears. She couldn't stop smiling. She feared if she spoke that she would cry. Aria nodded at Ezra, not once breaking eye contact with him as he poured the champagne carefully. Aria picked up her glass, looked at the bubbles then looked at Ezra.

"I always thought champagne was the most sophisticated thing in the world." She said as she stared into his eyes.

"It isn't, you are." Ezra replied as he shifted from behind the bar onto a stool next to Aria.

As he moved he switched on the music and B26 were playing. They were in the position they were when they first met and Aria looked as beautiful as ever.

"This was the last thing I expected tonight." Aria replied.

"I didn't know what to expect. I wanted you to know how much I care for you. I wanted to remind you of our love." At that moment Ezra stood up to get something from behind the bar. He came out with a cake for them to share.

"Like cake and music and good conversation. Its still me, Aria. You knew the me that no one else knew. You were my partner who I would have spent the rest of my life with."

Ezra sighed, sat down on the stool next to Aria and took her hands in his.

"I know nothing excuses what I lied about. But I promise I will spend the rest of my life proving I'm sorry for it. If you will let me." He looked deep into her eyes as he poured his heart out.

Aria just stared at his face for a while. Listening to the song that brought them together and looking at his beautiful genuine eyes. He was her soul mate. She was so overwhelmed with love for him she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. As their lips touched the chemistry was electric. It was like everything was right again.

That night they stayed together in the bar and talked until 2AM. Ezra told Aria everything about Alison, everything that he had lied about. Aria told Ezra everything about A and everything she had lied about. It truly felt like a clean slate.

As they walked out from the bar hand in hand, their smiles were electric.

"Ah, I forgot my phone inside. You better not go anywhere!" Ezra said as he gave Aria a quick peck on the cheek and she smiled from ear to ear.

Ezra ran inside to get his phone from behind the bar. He had an unread message from "unknown".

It read - "I wonder if you'll write Aria's true crime book. I guess we'll find out. Kisses - A"


End file.
